Some application frameworks provide an account manager feature on an electronic device. The framework may consist of a system service and third party authenticators that may be bound by the system service. The account manager may provide access to a centralized registry of accounts belonging to a user. The user provides his or her credentials (e.g., username and password) once per account granting applications on the electronic device, in order to obtain online resources after verifying the identity of the user with the account-managing authenticator. However, such account managers are more suited to consumer level implementations and typically cannot be applied effectively in an enterprise scenario.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.